This application is related to drive devices for a variety of vehicles, including walk-behind vehicles such as snow throwers. A hydraulic fluid expansion tank is often associated with these drive devices and is often located external to the housings of these drive devices. There exists an opportunity for improvement of this arrangement by locating the fluid expansion tank inside a housing of the drive device to prevent damage to the expansion tank, conserve space, reduce oil volume, eliminate components such as external fluid lines and fittings that are also susceptible to damage, reduce weight and reduce cost.